Multi-player setup.
As yet, Empyrion does NOT have dedicated multi-player servers, currently Empyrion DOES have peer-to-peer support and as such, you can join in with your friends they you by setting up a game and having them join you. LogMeIn Hamachi Hamachi Client Download FIRST STEPS 1. Download and Install Hamachi 2. Create a Hamachi Account or Log In with an existing Hamachi Account 3. You may either Create a New Network, or Join an Existing Network CREATING A NETWORK 1. Select Create a Network 2. Enter a Name for your new Network, and Enter a Password to protect this Network 3. The Network is now Created and ready for other Hamachi users to join JOINING A NETWORK 1. Select Join an Existing Network 2. Enter the Network ID (Name from Creating a Network, provided by Network Creator) 3. Enter the Password for the Created Network JOINING A GAME 1. Once you have Created or Joined a Network, Your “Hamachi IP” is shown in the top of the Hamachi Window, and next to your name in the Hamachi Network list. Note this down. 2. HOST: Enter Empyrion - Galactic Survival and Create a New Game or Resume an Existing Save. 3. CLIENT: Enter Empyrion - Galactic Survival and Select Multiplayer 4. Enter the Hamachi IP (Noted down in Previous Steps) of the HOST Machine 5. Click Connect, and Enjoy Empyrion - Galactic Survival Multiplayer with Your Friends! Tunngle Tunngle Client Download FIRST STEPS 1. Create an account with Tunngle 2. Download and Install Tunngle Client 3. Start the Tunngle Client, enter your Login Information at the bottom and press Login 4. You may now either Create a New Private Network, or Join an Existing Private Network CREATING A NETWORK 1. Select Private Networks 2. Select Create 3. Under Network Type: Choose Basic 4. Note down the Name of your Network 5. Enter a Password for your Network 6. Under Network Range: Select Standard 7. Select Create - Update and follow the Activation Instructions 8. Your Network is now Ready for Use JOINING A NETWORK 1. Select Private Networks 2. Select Join 3. Under Network Type: Select Basic 4. Enter the Network Name (Provided by Creator of Network) 5. Enter the Network Password 6. Select Join JOINING A GAME 1. Once you have Created or Joined a Network, Your “Virtual IP” is shown in the Bottom Left of the Tunngle Window. Please note this down. 2. HOST: Enter Empyrion - Galactic Survival and Create a New Game or Resume an Existing Save. 3. CLIENT: Enter Empyrion - Galactic Survival and Select Multiplayer 4. Enter the Virtual IP (Noted down in Previous Steps) of the HOST Machine 5. Click Connect, and Enjoy Empyrion - Galactic Survival Multiplayer with Your Friends! Direct IP Connection As it stands, the default port of a game is currently 30000 30k however, you may choose another port if you prefer however, the most important part of this next step is to I cannot stress this enough READ YOUR ROUTERS MANUAL on how to open up and set port forwarding to allow other people to connect to your game. It is impossible to create a guide covering every router there is as there are hundreds, if not thousands of different routers on the market. Hence YOU MUST READ YOUR OWN MANUALS. WARNING: You may have to disable your firewall software, or turn off the windows firewall. This will only be a temporary problem as we are working on a more suitable system. ROUTER SETTING ON A VIRGIN MEDIA SUPERHUB The following is an example of the settings your looking for. Open your Router/Hubs GUI User Interface. Select ADVANCED, then PORT FORWARDING: ADDITIONAL SETTINGS TBA As other people with different routers setup their game, we hope to be able to share more example settings with you, please check back regularly.